1. Field of the Invention
The invention refers to a new cosmetic gel product which contains oils or fats and suitable gel forming agents and which has improved characteristics as regards stability and structure.
2. Description of the Related Art
WO 00/26285 discloses gelled esters, oils and fats which contain one or more diblock copolymer(s), triblock copolymer(s), star polymer(s), radial polymer(s) as gelling agent for the fats, oils and/or esters. The gels obtained are thick liquids, soft to semi-solid gels and contain approximately 0.1 to 10% by weight of the said gelling agents in the case of diblock copolymers and 0.1 to 40% by weight of same in the case of triblock copolymers. Mixtures of diblock and triblock copolymers, which in combination with esters are marketed as ester gels, contain approximately 75-98% by weight of esters and 2-25% by weight of polymeric gelling agent. Hydrocarbon gels contain 80-99% by weight of hydrocarbons and 1-20% by weight of polymeric gelling agent.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,558,872 discloses di- and triblock copolymers mixed with mineral oil (Geahlene®) which, adding a fatty acid modifier, such as a fatty acid ester such as isopropyl myristate, and a silicone oil, are processed into skin protection products for people suffering from incontinence. U.S. Pat. No. 5,888,492 describes a skin conditioning composition consisting of di- and triblock co-polymers, a mineral oil, a fatty acid ester and non-ionic surface-active agents.